needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Radical One
Radical One is a car appearing in both Need For Madness games, along with the famed Need For Madness Multiplayer. Overview Radical One is a superb racer, who is also well-rounded enough to be able to waste as well. He is also arguably the best car in the game. Also usable for wasting, he can even waste guys like EL KING and Dr Monstaa. His speed will make them fly in the air and possibly waste them if they have have only about 65% damage. Radical One particularly excels at performing multiple flips in the air at high altitudes. He is one of the best racers, able to beat Mighty Eight because he has much better stunts and is faster in the air. He is always a boss car (not to mention a show-off). Occasionally, if you drive head on into another car, they drive over you like a ramp, doing no damage to you or them (mainly only on large cars like EL King, MASHEEN and Dr Monstaa). The bad thing about this is that if the car you just threw and successfully do a stunt and land they will have MAX power so that means they could waste you afterwards. His strength is even higher than Wow Caninaro which makes Wow Caninaro quite useless. Appearances In Need for Madness, Radical One first appears in "When in Danger, Just Chill Out". There are some ramps, and one of the best cars to waste him in this stage is EL KING. In Need for Madness 2, Radical One appears first in stage 13: Digger's Revenge which the player unlocks MASHEEN in the previous level... which makes the level a nutshell. Simply take shortcuts and waste Radical One as he approaches a checkpoint (He tends to reach there first). Take out others in similar fashion. This can also be done with EL KING ... But MASHEEN will be waiting for you. If the player does not use Radical One then, his/her biggest challenge is stage 16: Four Dimensional Vertigo. His job, like Mighty Eight, is to reach the finish before the player (which is supposedly Mighy Eight). The AI will never turn back to waste you or go to through the electrified hoop, making it likely for Radical One to get wasted before he reaches the end. Strategies A great tactic for Radical One is to press up, down and space bar all at the same time when you drive off a ramp, making you glide through the air at a high speed and for a large distance. Unfortunately, you do not really get much power when you do that off a ramp... so its not reccomended that you try unless your power is full and/or there's a ramp to catch our fall after you land. There is a special move that only Radical one can do. Go on to the huge ramps and press down for a split second, then press up the whole time and Radical One flips out like crazy and if you land on a car. Its a possible 1- hit K.O. It is extremely hard to waste Radical One with a small car, so only use large cars (i.e. the Big 3) to waste Radical One. Don't hit Radical One head on with EL KING or you will go flying up and will not do much damage to him. Ramming MASHEEN in the face is rather 50:50; sometimes your car will be knocked back with heavy damage/wasted, or MASHEEN flies over you (it is unknown if he takes damage or not). Same goes for Dr Monstaa, but he doesn't often drive over you. He often flies away from you as you hit him. It can be said that wasting Dr Monstaa is easier than wasting MASHEEN. Trivia *Radical One looks very similar to a Nissan GTR, but with alternate rear lights representing those on a 2010 Jaguar XJ. *Sword of Justice VS Radical One in a car rumble is like a car rumble with EL KING vs DR Monstaa because both S.O.J. and Radical One are fast, and they are both quite strong when it comes to wasting Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars